Love
by DarkEyedActress
Summary: Hermione is taking Draco to her favorite coffee shop to tell Draco some news...She's pregnant. This is very sweet and fluffy.


**Love**

Hermione looked over at the hand clasped in hers as they walked down the streets of muggle London. She loved this city, the buildings, coffee shops on every other corner and delightful little restaurants that you could always sit in the back corner and enjoy a good book.

Then she looked at the man standing next to her. His pale complexion, strong build, entrancing blue gray eyes, his gorgeous white blonde hair and a caring heart to sum it all up. She love this man, the way he intertwined his fingers with hers while walking the town, the way he looked out with her with those eyes that held so much emotion, there was no need to speak. But yet he did, he always made sure to tell her he loved her numerous times a day.

She then let her mind wander off about how much he's changed, from the "Pureblood" Snotty little cockroach in school, to a newfound man, who cared not for her lineage, but for the person she was inside. Not knowing so she let out a snort of laughter.

"What?" Draco asked turning to Hermione whose eyes were glazed and distant.

Hermione snapped back into reality and smiled at him. "Well, if you must know I was thinking about what a snotty little cockroach you were in school!"

Draco looked at her surprised at her, definitely not expecting what she had just said. He came to and finally decided to answer her. "Excuse me Little Miss Insufferable Know-it-all!

Hermione looked at him in shock and playfully snacked him in the arm.

"Awe… That hurt!" Draco sarcastically replied to her giving her a smirk.

Hermione was about to retort, when she got lost in how sexy he was when he smirked. She settled for walking up and kissing him on the lips.

"Oooh… Maybe I should call you and Insufferable Know-It-All more!" Draco replied.

Maybe you should Hermione said grabbing his hand again and dragging him the rest of the way to the coffee shop on the corner.

"Why are you dragging me here again?" Draco asked while being pulled along by Hermione.

"Well, I have to tell you something that is VERY important. I figured my favorite coffee shop was the best place to do it!" Hermione explained.

"Oh, Okay" was all Draco replied.

Hermione then proceeded to pull him into the coffee shop and pull him all the way to the back, where they plopped down in a corner booth all by them selves.

"Okay, Hermoine are you going to tell me now?" Draco asked giving her a questioning look.

"Okay, well, you know how we've been together for a long time…okay, a REALLY long time?" Hermione questioned looking in his eyes.

"Yes, I know that…I was there Hermione!" Draco replied unable to hide the feel discomfort and slipping into his sarcastic side.

"Well then, what I wanted to tell you was that…" Hermoine drawled out slowly and nervously.

"Yes, WHAT IS IT HERMIONE?" Draco screamed in nervous frustration.

Hermione looked at him and quietly replied… "I'm Pregnant."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a long time before Draco broke out into a grin and beamed at Hermione who realized he wasn't angry and smiled bigger than she ever had.

"Your Pregnant Hermione! How far along? When's he or she do? Are you alright?" Draco drummed all these questions at Hermione.

"Whoa, Whoa, wait a second, one thing at a time!" Hermione replied.

Hermione then began to tell Draco how she found out the day before she was 6 weeks pregnant with a baby boy. And how she will be due at the end of June. (It's middle October) And then told him how she's been feeling and how things were getting along from the doctors point of view.

Draco and Hermione chatted over tea and cookies for over two hours about children, love, life and marriage. They had been together for a while. They had been together for 5 years. They had started dating a year after their 7th year of Hogwarts. They were both 23 Draco about to be 24. They both decided they were ready, so with a kiss shared between them both, they got up and made their way out after paying the bill.

They both looked at each other and began walking back to their apartment in wizarding London.

Again for the second time that day Hermione looked over at the hand clasped in hers, knowing he was never going to leave her and he would be their for the birth and growth of their first child. Oh how she loved him, what a wonderful thing…love.


End file.
